1. Field of Invention:
This invention relates to multiple purpose exercise equipment which is as powerful and versatile as health spa and other heavy duty home exercise equipment but is completely portable and will give the user a complete workout including anaerobic as well as aerobic exercises.
2. Description of Prior Art
In our health conscious world, people have discovered that a regular routine of exercise plus a properly balanced diet can greatly enhance a person's physical as well as mental state of health. This discovery is especially important for the business executive/salesmann who basically live a sedentary and "out of the suitcase" type lifestyle. This new breed of individuals, for the most part, tend to favor exercising at the numerous health spas available on today's maket. While the health spas provide a good variety of machines for anaerobic as well as aerobic workouts this type of equipment tends to be extremely heavy and immobile as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,628 Parviainen Sep. 17, 1985. So it would seem that health spas are fine for those individuals who stay in the same area or can locate one while away from home. However, realistically most people who travel for a living cannot maintain a routine of exercise simply due to logistics reasons.
The other major area for health conscious individuals to find the means for staying in shape is home exercise equipment. As with the health spas there is a large number of home exercise equipment machines available. The exercise units that provide similar ranges of exercises to those found in health spa's still tend to be very bulky, heavy machines. This type of equipment can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,072,309 Wilson Feb. 7, 1978, 4,541,627 MacLean Sep. 17, 1985 and 4,023,795 Pauls May. 17, 1977. Due to these limitations, as previously stated with the health spas, it is not an effective solution for those individuals who travel for their living to maintain an exercise routine. From this demand came a variety of portable exercise units. However, they do not provide the variety and strength that health spa and heavy duty home exercise machines offer. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. show this style of portable exercise equipment 4,059,265 Wieder Nov. 22, 1977, 3,677,543 Richardson Jul. 18, 1972, 4,371,162 Hartzell Feb. 1, 1983 and 3,636,946 Hardy Jan. 25, 1972. Thus, the ever increasing market of traveling business executives/saleamen require a product to satisfy this very large need.
To overcome these limitations described above, the following invention presented substantially fulfills this need.